


Encounters Of The Awkward Kind

by Meh_Lar_Bleh_900, rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creepy Elijah Kamski, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, M/M, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900/pseuds/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: What started as "Welcome Back" sex with his boyfriend in the DPD bathroom after Connor returns from London with the Jericrew takes a sudden, awkward turn when Gavin Reed accidentally interrupts.





	Encounters Of The Awkward Kind

**Author's Note:**

> An RP me and rk_deviant_800 did that I edited for posting with her permission.
> 
> This was roughly edited ages after the RP ended by myself at 2am on a Thursday night while I sang along to Queen songs so it probably isn't perfect but at this point I don't really care anymore.
> 
> I hope somebody enjoys this XD
> 
> \--
> 
> I played Nicholas (RK900) & Gavin while rk_deviant_800 played Connor.
> 
> While I can't speak for Li, I have very little knowledge in and 0 experience with sex so this probably isn't realistic, if that's gonna bother you I suggest skipping this.
> 
> Characters will be "out of character" as personal headcanons were used.

16 June 2040

11:45:15 AM

DPD Central Station

1301 3rd Av.

Detroit

Dry, Sunny, 16°c/60.8°f

\--

The station bustled with activity on the warm summer day, officers focusing on their individual cases, anxiously awaiting to see if there was anything big on the way.

Markus was meeting with the president, again, today, after all.

Nicholas had decided to distract his Sweet from this, pestering him and keeping him from his work.

Connor, Markus and Josh had just returned late last night from about a month long series of talks and speeches over in London, England and already the three were back at work.

"Hey, Hun." He grinned, sitting on the edge of Connor's desk, "I was wondering... If nothing comes up, would you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Nicholas asks.

As much as Connor loved Nicholas, he needed to get his work done - But… He can never not look at his boyfriend.

Nicholas is too beautiful, what with his icy blue and grey eyes that remind Connor of the sea he saw back in Britain.

Looking up at him, Connor smiled, "Yes, Ni, if nothing comes up." he answered happily.

Connor then turned back to his terminal, "Now, can you please let me work?"

Though, he had to admit, a little 'fun' certainly wouldn't hurt right about now…

Nicholas hopped off the desk and stood behind Connor, one hand absentmindedly groping at Connor's chest as the other interfaced with his terminal.

"None of it seems too pressing, I'm sure the team can handle it all themselves." He hums as he scrolls through the list of files.

Connor was a Forensic & Foreign Technology consultant for the DPD's new Crimes Against Androids Unit (founded in February 2039) in his spare time, but mainly worked as a Gardener For Hire.

Hank lead the unit which consists of himself, Nicholas, James, Richard, Dylan, Ben, Ray, Reed, Chris, Wilson and Tina.

Connor's twin, Colin, working as one of the station's lone three Android First Aiders while Connor's adopted son, Niles, was currently attending The School For Young, Lost Androids ran and founded by Kara and Luther Archer in April 2039.

Connor let out a breathy sigh, trying not to squirm. He'd been teased all morning by Nicholas' wandering hands.

"Ni, I still have to finish those." Connor whined, cheeks flushing ever so lightly.

The team was already swamped with their own work, he thought, he wasn't about to go and add any more to it while he slacked off to have sex with his boyfriend at work.

Nicholas sighs, squeezing Connor's breasts harder and more often, "Come on, they won't miss you if we're quick..." He purred softly in his boyfriend's ear.

Connor squeaked, turning a darker shade of red, he was glad Hank was out on break right now otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from his adoptive father.

"Can't you wait a bit longer?" Connor asked, voice high pitched, squirming again.

Nicholas started favouring Connor's left breast, massaging and squeezing it cruelly.

"But, Babe... You were gone for almost a month to help Jericho out in London with those meetings with the English Prime Minister... I missed you..." Nicholas whines, his real age showing clearly.

Nicholas was really only about a year, 3 months and 5 days old after all; Eveni he looked and (usually) acted like a man in his mid to late 30s.

Connor wasn't exactly old, either - Being about only a year, 10 months and several days old himself - but was the second oldest in their small RK family.

Markus Manfred - Who is an RK200 prototype, the leader of the Deviants and who Connor now sees as a cousin - is around 6 years, 7 months and 12 days old.

Connor choked on a gasp, hoping no one heard him too much. He was struggling to stay composed, slowly becoming aroused.

"Ngh... I know, I missed you too, but I have to finish this all by tomorrow." He whined.

But… Nicholas was very tempting and Connor could only ignore his body for so long… At this rate? He had no chance.

"Connor, please, we literally do this shit in our sleep." Nicholas snorts as he moves to play with the right breast.

He wasn't wrong.

Connor sighs, relaxing into Nicholas' touch, he's not sure he can wait either, now.

"Fine but let me finish this last page first." he said, giving in at last.

Why must Nicholas be so good at convincing him about these things?

Nicholas grins, "That's my Baby... You know where to find me, last stall... Don't keep me waiting..." He kisses Connor's cheek before moving and walking away.

Connor realises some of his blouse buttons had been unbuttoned, revealing his red and black lace bra to the station.

Connor watched Nicholas leave before fumbling to close his blouse buttons, face burning with embarrassment.

He knew some of the officers liked to stare at him a lot… It creeped him out.

When decent once more, he returned to work, trying to finish as fast as he can.

He wonders if he should tease Nicholas back, even just a little bit.

\--

Gavin just got in with Tina from a crime scene - Some bastard had drunkenly broken into an AX300's home, had made themselves Rainbow Paws cereal and had passed out on the couch while the AX300 worked night shift at New Jericho Hospital's Emergency Room as a surgeon.

It had ended in a fight and Tina was currently booking the guy as Gavin got their lunch - Chicken and salsa wraps with lemonade - made in the kitchen.

His head pounded, bastard had got him good in the back of the head, but a medic on scene had said he would be fine with just some minor painkillers and food.

\--

With the last page done and sent, Connor stood up from his desk and headed to the bathroom where his love waited for him.

Nicholas was sitting in the stall at the very back of the unisex bathroom, preparing himself for Connor as patient as possible.

He knew Connor would get here soon, he always would in the end.

Making sure no one followed, it wouldn't be the first time if they had, Connor walked to and in the bathroom, his heels clicking softly against the tiles and alerting Nicholas of his sudden presence.

Nicholas chuckled, unlocking his stall at the familiar sound; The RK800's actual height had been a surprise to everyone, five foot seven and a half - Boosted to six foot one using cheeky, specialised sole lifts out of pride issues.

Connor now wears regular high heels in their place while his twin, Colin, opts for chunky sole boots & trainers and Dylan doesn't care and wears whatever he feels like on whatever day.

Hesitating no longer, Connor met Nicholas inside the stall, smiling warmly at him.

"Hey, Angel." Nicholas smiles, standing up and pulling Connor into a tight hug.

"Hi, Baby." Connor purrs, hugging back.

He could smell Nicholas's musky, strong scent and could never get enough of it.

Nicholas reached past Connor and closes the door, locking it again.

"I have missed you so much... We barely got to talk yesterday when you got back..." Nicholas sighs, squeezing Connor closer, it was just turning 12pm in a few minutes and the two hadn't really spoken yet.

Connor had only gotten in at 8pm last night before heading straight home and then the precinct had been busy all morning.

"I missed you too... Sorry I've been busy." Connor replies, nuzzling against Nicholas.

Connor often had a habit of apologizing too much, even for things out of his control.

"Don't apologize, Baby, I understand that you have political duties you can't ignore... Guess you didn't see that coming when you broke into CyberLife and freed just under a million people, huh?" Nicholas chuckles.

He had been so lucky to win Connor's heart knowing what Connor was capable of.

Connor smiled again.

"Yeah… But breaking in was worth it, especially the second time round." he answered, beaming up at Nicholas.

The second time he had broken in was when he first saw Nicholas, deactivated and waiting for someone to wake him up.

Connor was lucky to be the one to do it.

Nicholas grins.

"You found me, James and Richard lined up to be destroyed... Turned off and emptied of programming... Now look at us, Baby..." He kissed Connor's forehead.

Connor giggled softly at the kiss.

"Yep! Two RK900s dating each other and the other one of them is fucking me." he teases warmly, pecking Nicholas' left cheek in response, leaving red lipstick behind.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Hun... Would you?" Nicholas rumbles proudly.

**_He is Connor's…_ **

Connor shook his head.

"I'm all yours, Baby." he answered with a hum, beaming up at his lover.

There isn't anyone else he wanted more.

**_And Connor is his._ **

Nicholas smirks almost hungrily hearing this, "Good to hear, Princess."

He then pulls Connor into a slow but very passionate kiss, putting all of his love and pride into it, holding onto Connor tightly.

Connor sighed happily, kissing back.

He loved Nicholas's kisses and always wanted more, loved showing Nicholas how much he loved him through each one.

As the kiss slowly intensified - Nicholas' teeth tugging at Connor's lip, a hand playing with Connor's curls as another crawls up his skirt - Nicholas interfaced openly with his darling to show him his happiest memories of them together from since he had woken up.

He didn't do this very often, finding it tiring, but it was a special occasion right now.

Connor eagerly let Nicholas in, wanting to taste more of him, hungry for his love.

He sent back his own happy memories of their relationship over the last year. He often looked back on them and he loved it even more when Nicholas shared his own.

Nicholas hummed into the kiss, letting his tongue slip past Connor's lips to explore.

Connor had a 'minor' - Nicholas would personally say major - oral fixation so they often did this when full on kissing.

Nicholas loved his Genderfluid boyfriend very much, even when that boyfriend was actually his girlfriend or non-bi date.

Connor preferred He/Him and They/Them regardless of his current gender, though, and Nicholas was happy to respect that.

Connor moaned softly, the brush of Nicholas' tongue against his was stimulating his sensors wonderfully.

He was very happy that Nicholas loved him for who he was, he always felt safe and comfortable being himself around Nicholas.

Nicholas savoured every last second of their kiss, intoxicated by Connor.

Connor had been touch starved when they met and Nicholas had happily volunteered to fix that - Neither of them had expected to fall in love with the other, though.

It had been a very pleasant surprise.

Connor's soft moans soon turned into hungry whines, asking for more.

His hands roamed and tugged at Nicholas' shirt, he liked having his boyfriend's hands all over him and he could never tire of it.

He was glad to have Nicholas hold him.

Nicholas moved the hand he had up Connor's skirt, stopping his slow petting of Connor's small but soft and round ass, to tug down Connor's panties.

Soft, damp, red material with a black lacy trim and a matching black bow... They matched with Connor's bra, twins almost, brand new from London too.

Connor shivered, feeling the cold, ventilated bathroom air hitting him beneath his short black skirt.

His Thirium Pump fluttered in excitement, his own hands sliding under Nicholas's shirt and exploring smooth yet muscled false skin with a burning need for intimacy.

Nicholas rumbles lowly, growling almost, as Connor's soft, small hands touch him.

He shivers, breathing in Connor's gentle but sweet perfume, feeling drunk off it.

Connor made his own perfumes using his home grown plants and fruits as well as his pre-programmed chemistry knowledge, each bottle tailored to himself perfectly.

No rich cat, money bags, heartless, stealing company could compete.

Connor purrs in return, inhaling more of Nicholas's scent. It's intoxicating and it made him feel a little high.

His hands keep pawing at the skin, almost kneading it like a curious kitten.

Nicholas had always been amused at how kitten-like Connor was for being a dog lover, it was almost ironic.

Though, he himself, a proud and open cat lover, often got compared to a wolf.

They were an odd couple in the eyes of others, but really? That only just made them even more perfect for each other.

Connor whined needily again, one hand grabbing Nicholas' and trying to get him touch him where he wanted.

He can't help being needy.

Nicholas' touches had a way of firing up his sensors like no one else could.

Nicholas chuckled, feeling Connor's slick slide down his fingers as he was made to play with Connor's wet, throbbing heat - Nicholas didn't mind, Connor's self-made, sex lubricant smelled like a garden and tasted of a tropical fruit sundae.

It was one of his favourite things about Connor. But what made it even better? 

The lubricant was also edible.

Nicholas teased Connor, rubbing and massaging at his sensitive delicates, producing more and more slick.

He would penetrate his love soon, but he really enjoyed this too.

As Nicholas did this, his other hand slowly moved to crawl up Connor's blouse, aiming to unclasp his bra and to free his breasts.

With each touch, Connor made more sweet sounds. The ones Nicholas loved hearing.

He bit his lip to stay quiet, trying to make sure that the whole precinct didn't hear them again.

He shivered, feeling Nicholas's hand, cool, brush against his warm back.

Nicholas does growl this time, moving to undo Connor's bra straps next, tugging the bra down and off - Connor's blouse felt odd against his sensitive nipples, breasts suddenly chilled and goose-bumped.

Nicholas pulls the bra out from beneath Connor's blouse and hangs it up on the stall door's very convenient coat hook.

Connor shivered again, feeling more cold air and more of Nicholas' hands. His own hands move to undo Nicholas' belt and pants. His nipping turns into gentle biting.

Nicholas growled again, moving to bite up Connor's neck and collarbone too.

He used just a bit more force than Connor did, but he was still gentle.

As he did this, he used his free hand to grope Connor's breasts as the other slowly made work of Connor's heat, rubbing at it and making it as wet as possible.

Connor's noises grew more heated, his hands slipping down the front of Nicholas's pants to palm him over his boxers.

He kept rocking against Nicholas's fingers, trying to gain more friction.

\--

As they pawed at each other and bit each other, Gavin Reed was making his way to the bathroom, head still aching somewhat.

\--

Nicholas was whispering dirty things in Connor's ear, slowly pushing a lone finger inside of Connor's wet, hot, swollen hole.

It felt wonderful, his finger stilling for a moment to tease Connor more.

Connor groaned softly, rocking still against Nicholas's finger as his hand kept palming Nicholas. He wanted that dick in his mouth.

"Ni..." he whined softly.

"Sure, Babe?... I only have one dick... I can't fuck all of your holes at one time..." Nicholas murmurs, amused.

Connor's oral fixation was pretty demanding during sex.

Connor looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading. The puppy face.

"Please?"

He can wait a bit longer to get fucked.

Nicholas swore under his breath, feeling as if he just got drenched in hot water.

"Anything for you, Baby..." He sighs, Connor could kill men with that look alone.

Connor purred happily.

He loved it when he got what he wanted, he can't help being greedy with Nicholas.

Connor dropped to his knees and shoved his boyfriend's pants down, mouth watering at the half hard dick in front of him.

Nicholas, like his fellow 900s, was bigger than the average Human male.

Thick and veiny, but clean shaven in nature, it was perfect in Connor's eyes.

800s generally come fitted with penises too, just below average size with a bit of chub to them, but Connor had gotten specialist plates built for him so he could swap out his genitals to match his current gender, even getting chest plates too so he can alter between having a flat chest or having breasts when he likes.

Elijah had been a bit too happy to help out with all of that, being too friendly too... But the couple try to not think about it.

Connor leaned forward, licking and nipping at the tip hungrily; he liked how Nicholas tasted, even liked to think that Nicholas was especially made for him.

Nicholas sat down so he didn't fall, allowing Connor to set the pace, folding his arms and relaxing as he closed his eyes.

\--

Gavin had been stopped just outside of the bathrooms, Tina asking him questions about caring for newborn kittens.

The conversation had stretched out, but was nearly over by now.

\--

Connor continued pleasuring Nicholas, sucking lightly on the tip while he used his hand to stroke him slowly.

He could hear Nicholas making small noises and he loved it when he could break the other android's stoic composure.

Nicholas squeezed his thighs together, lightly, so as to not hurt Connor but to ground himself slightly.

He was tempted to just grab Connor's hair and skull fuck him, but he didn't want to hurt Connor at the same time…

Connor slowly took a bit more of Nicholas into his mouth, taking his sweet time. 

He didn’t want to choke and break any parts of his throat - The last trip to get repairs for that was embarrassing.

He still feels bad for making Josh repair him, but Josh had been the only surgeon available at the time he was rushed in.

Connor's free hand then moved to touch his own heat, feeling how wet he’d gotten. 

Nicholas groans, thrusting slightly, cock aching. He feels restless.

\--

Gavin and Tina slowly start to pull away, Tina needing to write up her report as Gavin heads for the bathroom.

\--

Connor moves his mouth down a little more, humming around Nicholas.

He feels himself getting wetter as he takes in every sound from Nicholas.

Some part of Nicholas' coding, something dark and evil CyberLife had put in him and his fellow RK900s, clawed to get out - Toake over and force himself on Connor.

But he refused to let it out.

Connor was his Angel.

He would not hurt Connor.

Connor hummed again, not moving lower but a little faster. His free moved to squeeze Nicholas’s thigh to soothe him.

He knew how hard it was for Nicholas to relinquish control. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it rough.

Nicholas hadn't even been aware of this side in him till he and Connor first had sex.

It had surprised them, scared them even.

Nicholas had essentially been locked inside his own head as something cruel took over, hurting Connor in the process.

But he had learned to manage it over time, Connor staying by his side, forever supportive and faithful.

Connor understood how hard it was to fight to have control. Keeping Nicholas relaxed helped to take the dark thoughts away.

He slowly took a little more of Nicholas in, squeezing his thigh again. He didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

\--

Gavin quietly grumbled, walking to the sink and turning it on, leaning down and splashing his face with water.

Nicholas froze, muting himself and interfacing with Connor: <Babe, someone just walked in.>

Connor stopped moving.

<Who is it? Should I stop?>

{Please, RA9, don’t let it be Hank. I'd never hear the end of it from him.} He thinks to himself.

Nicholas scanned the room, groaning in annoyance mutedly.

<It's Reed.>

Who, at that moment, swore he heard a noise from a stall.

Frowning, Gavin looked over to see only one stall was occupied.

It being a public bathroom, he shouldn't be too surprised, but it felt very weird to him.

Connor tried to not squirm, his hand stilling between his legs, but he couldn’t stay put forever, his body begging for release.

<O-Oh. At least it isn’t Hank. So... What now?> He asks.

This was starting to feel awkward.

<Mute yourself and be as quiet as possible...> Nicholas replies.

Nicholas hates Gavin.

Gavin hates Nicholas.

Gavin was a prick to Connor.

Nicholas was a prick to Gavin.

Nobody liked it, even them, but that was just how it was at the moment.

Connor didn’t like it when Gavin teased him or called him mean names… And he definitely didn’t want for Gavin to catch him here, like this, during work.

Gavin couldn’t keep his mouth shut and he’d definitely rat Connor out to anyone and everyone if he saw him like this.

That and Gavin would use it to bully him even more knowing Gavin's type.

So, Connor obeyed and muted himself.

<Do you want me to keep going?> He asks Nicholas, feeling anxious.

<Only if you feel comfortable too...>

Nicholas didn't want Connor to continue if he didn't like it or wasn't in the mood now.

Meanwhile…

Gavin returned to washing his face.

<I’ll be ok. Try not to move, ok?>

Connor really didn’t want to stop now. 

It felt too good.

He slowly moved again, trying not to make any sound with his movements.

Nicholas braced himself, struggling to not move, {Dammit, Reed!} He thought.

Gavin hummed as he dried his face, feeling a bit better, but stopped when he heard something… It was like fans turning on.

Back in the stall, Connor was suddenly brought to the attention that he was now overheating and that his internal fans were being turned on to cool him down.

Connor blinked the errors away and kept going, trying to slow his fans.

{Now is not the time for this, fans!} Connor grumbles in his thoughts.

Nicholas winces.

RK800s overheat quicker than any other Android and have multiple cooling systems in place to keep them functioning...

Fans being one of them.

He loved Connor, he did, but it did annoy him a little that the fans were so loud.

\--

Gavin found the noise oddly familiar... Very familiar even… He tried to think of why.

\--

<Sorry! Can’t help it!>

Connor frowns hearing them whirr, not even turning his core temperature down was helping. He tried slowing down again, keeping his movements light.

<It's okay... It's not your fault... Just calm down... Okay?> Nicholas hums.

He felt his heart swell…

Connor was so precious.

\--

Gavin hummed in thought, it was definitely fans of some sort, he knew that.

\--

<Okay.> Connorw to smile up at him, to thank Nicholas for loving him, flaws and all. 

But he was too busy with the dick in his mouth, he could say all of that later.

Nicholas gently massaged Connor's scalp to soothe him. His Baby was doing so good, Gavin was not going to ruin this for them! No chance!

\--

Gavin sighed, about to give up, before remembering something; last summer, Connor and the other 800s had nearly shut down from a heatwave, eating raw sugar and laying in a blow up kiddie pool full of ice as their fans ran loud and angry.

That's what the noise was!

\--

Connor relaxed against the touch. His scalp was his second weak point, his mouth being the weakest.

He slowly went back to sucking Nicholas off and touching himself.

\--

Gavin hummed.

Dylan was out on patrol at Capitol Park with Wilson right now...

And Colin practically lives in the repair bay in the basement...

The only person it could be is Connor, and normally wherever Connor is...

  
  


Nicholas is.

\--

Connor looked up at Nicholas, eyes filled with lust and love.

He was starting to get distracted and for a moment, he’d forgotten Gavin was there.

\--

Gavin tried to not snigger.

He really shouldn't be all that surprised that it was those two in the bathroom.

He has to admit, though, he is jealous.

Connor is very pretty and Gavin had always wanted to 'tap that', but of course…

Con chose Nicky.

Nicholas was a gentleman, after all.

But Gavin? 

A self proclaimed raccoon.

\--

Nicholas smiled back down at Connor, proud of his Baby.

Connor took a little bit more of Nicholas into his mouth, feeling himself drool a little.

He liked it when Nicholas smiled at him.

Nicholas adored Connor, even when Connor had a mouthful of dick.

Somehow, even now, Connor still seemed so young and innocent - Nicholas didn't understand it, but he found it precious.

\--

Gavin moved closer, listening in.

What were they doing?

\--

Connor slowly bobbed his head, tasting some precum and moaning soundlessly.

He loved making Nicholas feel good.

Nicholas accidentally kicked out at the door, Connor is too good for him.

\--

Gavin jerks back at the noise before listening again… It sounded like sucking?

Was Connor sucking Nicholas off?! Or Nicholas sucking Connor off?! Right now?!

Gavin felt kinda turned on and flustered at the thought, starting to rub at himself.

\--

Connor squeezed Nicholas’s thigh to calm him down. He then pauses, hearing footsteps. Was Gavin still there?...

A moan from outside of the stall catches both off guard.

Nicholas jerking, eyes wide.

The fuck?...

Connor feels embarrassment setting in.

<Is he...?>

He can’t even finish the question.

Nicholas doesn't know how to feel. 

Angry? Grossed out?

<I think so...> He sends back.

Another moan follows, louder and strained.

<I...I don’t know how to feel about that.> Connor isn’t sure if this worse than the creeps he’d dealt with during his undercover cases at the Eden Club.

<Want me to deal with him?> Nicholas asks softly, sighing.

He'd happily beat up Gavin Reed for his darling Baby.  _ Happily. _

Now there was a slight conflict.

Connor wanted to keep sucking Nicholas' dick, but he also wanted Gavin gone.

<But...> He gestured to his full mouth.

Nicholas tried to not laugh.

<Connor, you are something else entirely.> He muses to his boyfriend.

Only Connor would be more worried about sucking dick than about a pervert masturbating to him sucking dick.

Connor flushed slightly.

<You taste so good!>

But… Now he’s curious.

What does Gavin taste like?

Wait - Why is he even thinking about that?!

Gavin hates him!

Nicholas snorts soundlessly.

<Thank you, Love.>

The situation was very odd, but Connor's praise always made him feel good.

Connor would’ve giggled if he wasn’t muted and had a dick in his mouth.

He pulled off of Nicholas instead.

<So...should we stop him?> His tone in his voice sounded a bit curious.

Nicholas hummed in muted thought, 

<If he does anything weird at you, do I have permission to kill him?>

Nicholas was pretty overprotective sometimes and he really hated Gavin.

<Murder is still illegal, Baby. I’ll let you at least beat him up.>

Connor didn’t like Gavin but he didn’t want him to die either. Though, watching Nicholas beat up Gavin is both funny & hot.

<But...> But what would it be like to have him join them? He’s never had a threesome before and since Gavin’s here…

Nicholas rose a brow, he already knew what Connor wanted to say but wanted to hear Connor word it, <But what?>

Connor flushed a bright red this time, the shyness appearing on his face.

<I...I-If you’re ok with it...maybe he can join us?> Came his stuttered question.

His cheeks felt hot from saying that - 

Connor also wonders if Nicholas is maybe thinking the same thing.

Nicholas rumbles, though it's weird without hearing him, and caresses Connor's face.

<Could you handle being fucked by two men at once, Baby? You're very sensitive...> He teases back.

Connor smiles, leaning into Nicholas’s touch as he blushes darker.

<I can manage. What about you? Do you want to do this?> He asks.

When it came to trying new things in their sexual life, Connor always made sure that Nicholas was ok with it too.

He never wants to force him into doing anything he didn’t like or want.

Nicholas ponders the question.

Does he?

He hates Reed with a burning passion, but James did always say hate sex was the most passionate sex...

That and it would be entertaining to see Connor trying to take as much dick as he possibly can, begging to be fucked...

He hadn't known Connor was intrigued by threesomes before, but every day is a learning day, even for Androids.

Besides.

Maybe Reed will stop bullying Connor after this? Hopefully, otherwise… Well. Connor doesn't need to worry about that stuff.

<It is certainly an intriguing idea... Sure, I'm up for it.> He admits, consenting to it.

<Yay!> Connor beamed at him, pecking his cheek.

Then he realized that getting Gavin to join them was going to be very awkward and he felt shy again.

<Um...Can you ask him?>

Connor wasn’t exactly a smooth talker like Nicholas, that’s why he let Nicholas initiate sex most of the time.

Nicholas laughs, startling Connor and Gavin. He had unmuted himself the second he felt the laugh bubbling up in his chest.

Gavin had gasped, falling over outside and knocking the bin over in the process.

Connor’s giggles soon join in as he too unmutes himself. When Gavin wasn’t an asshole, he could be funny sometimes.

Gavin was starting to fix himself when Nicholas stood up, helping Connor up to, and let them out.

Connor's underwear was sitting on his ankles by this point.

Gavin flustered, "Ah... I can explain?" He swallows. Nicholas chuckles.

Connor hid shyly behind Nicholas, unsure if he wanted Gavin to look at him yet he peeked over the other Android’s shoulder and gave Gavin a bashful look.

Nicholas looks Reed up and down.

"I think we know."

Gavin blushed a dark red.

"We actually have a proposition for you in regards to it." Nicholas adds, smirking back at Connor, eyes adoring.

Connor flushed a bright red again, smiling at the detective. His eyes flickered down to Gavin’s groin then up again.

Gavin choked, "Re-really?" He asks, quickly looking at Connor.

"Sure, maybe we can finally stop this feud of ours and you'll stop bullying Connor?" Nicholas hums.

Gavin nods, "I'd like that!"

Connor feels a little less shy now and moves from behind Nicholas.

“Just no mean names, ok?”, he wasn’t the type that liked to be called a slut or a whore. He much loved the pretty names that Nicholas gave him.

Those made him feel special.

"Baby, Honey, Hun, Angel, Love, Gorgeous, Beautiful, Star and Connie are acceptable, anything else isn't." Nicholas enforces, nodding.

Gavin gulps, "Got it!"

Connor smiled at Nicholas, pecking his cheek, “Can we start now?” he asks shyly. There’s an eager and excited look in his eyes, lust overtaking them.

"Mhm... But some more rules first." Nicholas murmurs back.

Gavin perks up.

"No hitting, no spitting, no strangling." Nicholas starts, deadpan.

Gavin nods.

"The safeword is, and if you laugh I will kill you, Sumo.", Nicholas glares at Gavin.

Gavin blinks, sniffs, then nods.

{Isn't that Hank's dog's name?} He thinks to himself.

"If Connor gets overwhelmed, you stop to let him calm down, he's very sensitive."

Gavin nods, understanding.

"Connor calls the shots, you want to try something? Ask him first, not me."

Gavin nods again.

"Anything else you want to add, Connor?" Nicholas kisses Connor's forehead.

Connor smiles at them,“No fighting during sex, you two.” he warns.

He knows Nicholas can be possessive and Gavin can be jealous.

He wants to enjoy this without them glaring at each other the whole time.

Both men fluster, grumbling in reply almost as of ashamed.

Nicholas clears his throat, "Are you clean?" He asks, almost judgemental.

"I should be?..."

Gavin makes a face, trying to think.

"We may not get sick like a Human, but if anything like contaminated blood or sperm got into our Thirium somehow it may cause some issues." Nicholas explain to him.

Gavin nods, understanding. "I got checked last month and was clean." He says.

"That good enough for you, Baby?" Nicholas asks Connor

Connor nods happily.

He did not want to explain to Hank how Gavin Reed got him sick with his sperm.

“Now can we get to the fun part?” he asks eagerly, he never could have thought he’d be excited to get fucked by Gavin Reed.

"How do you want to do this, Babe?" Nicholas asks next.

"Want to finish what we started in the stall, or?..." He hums.

Well, Connor still wanted to taste Gavin… “I want to suck Gavin off.” he answers, waiting for Nicholas’s approval first. He needed Gavin to be wet and ready anyway.

Gavin makes a noise.

Nicholas snorts, "I'm not complaining, give me a show, Baby." He grins.

Connor thanks Nicholas with one more kiss before leading Gavin to the stall. His hands came to rest on the detective’s waist and he looked up at him shyly.

“Is this ok?” he asked, making sure Gavin wanted this too.

Gavin nods, maybe a little too eager for this, "It's great!". Nicholas snorts, rolling his eyes, already second guessing himself and his recent choices.

Connor giggles and undoes Gavin’s jeans zipper, falling to his knees as he shoves the detective’s boxers down. 

He can feel Nicholas standing behind him.

Gavin squirms a bit.

How often does Connor do this for Nicholas, he wonders. Does Nicholas give Connor oral back? Does Connor like that?

He has so many questions.

Connor smiled up at him before taking the already half-hard detective in hand. He started slow with little kitten licks.

Gavin tasted...salty.

He kinda liked it.

Gavin moaned, trying to stay still, shivering.

He'd probably come from just Connor licking his tip if Connor keeps it up.

Connor slowly moved to take the tip in. Gavin wasn’t as big as Nicholas but he still filled his mouth just fine.

He could feel Nicholas watching him.

Connor hummed softly, taking his time and keeping his licks slow. He went back to touching himself with his other hand, his eyes flickering up at Gavin. It was odd to see him there instead of Nicholas.

Gavin loved it, but it was so slow he felt like he was going insane, his hands twitching.

Would it be okay to grab Connor's hair and take over? Connor seemed to prefer a more gentle approach… And Nicholas probably wouldn't be too happy.

Connor squirmed, getting restless.

He felt like he could come just from sucking Gavin off. That would be a first.

Gavin was huffing and panting, trying to not lose control. It was hard but he had to respect Connor. Nicholas would kill him if he hurt Connor right now.

Connor, unable to wait to get fucked any longer, sped up a bit. He wasn’t aware that he’d been rolling his hips and grinding against his own hand.

At least, that was the case before Connor felt a familiar hand wrapping around his wrist, pulling his hand away.

"Uh uh, Baby." Nicholas purrs in his ear, chuckling breathlessly.

Connor whined around Gavin, now grinding against nothing. He was already so close.

Gavin shuddered out a moan when Connor whined, the sensation it caused was so good that Gavin had almost cum already just from it. Nicholas chuckles, using Connor's hand to jerk himself off as he kept watching. He knew Connor could cum on command with a dick or toy inside his pussy, but what about when he was empty?

He'd find out soon, would a dick in his mouth be enough for Connor?

Connor shivered as he grew closer and closer to losing it. His pace grew sloppy and his whining picked up.

<Please...Can I...?>

There was still the rule of coming only when Nicholas says he can.

"In a second, Baby, you're doing so good." Nicholas smiles at Connor, answering him out loud with another chuckle.

Gavin groaned, {Has Nicholas always been so damn hot? Fuck!} He thinks.

Connor whined louder, shivering again.

He’s not sure he can hold it much longer.

Connor can only squirm and press his tongue against Gavin’s cock.

Gavin gasps, groaning.

"I'm close!" He calls out.

Nicholas chuckles almost darkly, not helping at all. "Please! Fuck!" Gavin grits out, clenching his fists. It feels so good.

Connor took that moment to pull off of him.

“Nuh uh.” he shakes his head, slowly stroking Gavin instead.

“We haven’t even started fucking yet.”

He also slowed his stroking on Nicholas.

Gavin whines at this, cold air now hitting his wet dick, Nicholas grins, "How do you want to do this, Honey?" He asks Connor.

Connor stood up, stumbling a bit and using Nicholas to keep his balance, “I do have two holes.” he teases. Maybe he can convince Nicholas and Gavin to try double penetration some other time.

"I'm down for that." Nicholas hums, kissing Connor's cheek. Gavin nods wordlessly, heart hammering in his chest. Connor is so pretty looking like this right now.

Connor smiled, leaning against Nicholas and exposing himself to Gavin.

“Please...I can’t wait anymore...” he begs to both of them. He’s surprised they haven’t killed each other yet.

Nicholas hums, slipping his hands up Connor's blouse to grope at and play with Connor's breasts cruelly.

"I dunno... Maybe we should just make you cum in your panties, Baby... Make you cum so much you pass out... Then we leave your panties here with your bra for someone else to find... Have you return to work with your pussy out, nipples visible through your blouse... Should we do that?..." He asks. It's clear that his darker side is starting to slip out, it happens now and again but he seems calm and unlikely to do any harm at the moment.

Connor shivers, that was very tempting.

“Mm but then you’ll never get any work done and everyone will stare at me.” he breathes out, more slick sliding down his leg. He could feel Gavin watching him.

"Then maybe I'll just need to fuck you in the bullpen where everyone can see, hm?... Make them know you're mine?..." Nicholas chuckles, humping Connor's ass from behind as he teases Connor's breasts.

Gavin touches himself, moaning at the little show the couple is putting on for him.

Connor gasped softly, grinding backwards, “Ni...” he whines - Nicholas had always knew how to tease him and rile him up.

Nicholas forces Connor's legs further apart with his knee, one hand moving down to rub and finger Connor's wet, aching hole.

Gavin moans again, eyes wide.

Connor gasps and trembles, trying to grind and rut down to gain friction from the finger.

“Please… S-so close...” he whines.

He just wanted to be filled already.

"How close are you Gavin?" Nicholas asks, ignoring Connor's pleas for now.

"Pretty fucking close." Gavin gulps, shivering too, Nicholas was scary-hot.

"Connor, if Gavin pushed in right now, would you cum on the spot just feeling him?" Nicholas the addresses Connor.

Connor nods, cheeks red as he rocked back and forth on Nicholas’ finger.

He needed more.

Gavin thinks he understood what Nicholas wanted. That kind of feeling could probably knock a man out... Or an Android, at that.

Is that what Nicholas wants?

Nicholas starts to slow down, humping faster and groping harder, but starting to withdraw his hand.

Connor whined, trying to chase that finger.

His boyfriend was such a tease and he loved it, “P-Please...Please...”, He also knew Nicholas loved hearing him beg.

"Gonna be good, Baby? Huh? Cum for Gavin when he pushes in? Spill it all for him as he fills you up, Baby? Can you do that?" Nicholas growls lowly, licking up and down Connor's neck hungrily.

Gavin makes a strangled noise.

“Yes! Yes!” Connor moans, his needy side coming out. He looked up at Gavin, waiting for him to make a move.

Nicholas fully removes his hand from Connor's pussy and grabs both of Connor's wrists with it as Gavin stands and stumbles forwards. Nicholas holds Connor's wrists above his head, chuckling.

Gavin licks his lips, "Ready?" He asks, feeling kinda nervous.

Connor nodded, biting his lip.

“Please, Gavin...”

It was odd to hear himself beg for Gavin. He wonders if Nicholas is jealous.

Nicholas is jealous, his darker side fighting to win control. Gavin takes a minute to angle himself, one hand on Connor's hip as the other guides his dick. He's never had sex in this... Position before.

Connor gasps, feeling the tip nudging his hole, could feel Nicholas growling softly against his neck - Just a little more…

"Now!" Nicholas orders and Gavin pushes all the way in, gasping as the feeling pushes him overboard and his orgasm crashes down on him. Maybe Connor was a bit just too good at sucking dick?

Connor wails, biting down on his lip to muffle his sound as his own orgasm hit him full force like a tonne of bricks.

His body shook and his eyes fluttered shut, systems getting ready to reboot.

Gavin groaned, grabbing Connor's hips and thrusting through his climax.

He's a bit embarrassed, cumming so quickly, but Connor feels so good!

Maybe all those articles from 2036 to 2038 about Tracis were right?

With one last moan, Connor slumped back against Nicholas and let his systems cool and reboot. He wonders if Gavin can get it up again for when Nicholas joins them.

Gavin slips out when he's done, panting and stumbling to sit back down, "Fuck..."

"He's good, huh?" Nicholas smiles, kissing Connor's cheek and lowering his wrists.

Connor lets out a happy sigh despite still rebooting, his fans whirr softly inside him.

"I'd say we go again, but somebody is bound to come looking for us and this doesn't look good, does it, Reed?" Nicholas chuckles, nosing at Connor's throat possessively. Gavin gulps, nodding.

Connor’s eyes flutter open at that moment.

“Want...more...” he slurs, trying to wake up.

He wants both of them inside this time.

Nicholas rumbles deeply at that, growling deeply into Connor's ear.

"Do you want someone to see us, Baby?... What if your dad walks in, hm?... How would you explain this to Hank?..."

Connor whined softly.

“But...feels good...”

He can always deal with Hank later.

Nicholas nibbles on his ear, "So needy, Baby..." He purrs.

Gavin has to admit, he feels like he's had his eyes opened.

Connor leans into his touch, readying himself for round two.

“Please...more...want both of you...” he murmurs, flashing a hazy puppy face.

"Promise to be quiet?..." Nicholas hums, raising Connor's wrists up again as his free hand moves to rub at Connor's clit cruelly.

He likes how cum and slick run down his finger, down his palm and wrist, down the back of his hand... The odd scent of Human sex, sweat, fruit and flowers is oddly intoxicating.

Connor shivers, still a bit sensitive from his orgasm. He nods, lazily grinding against Nicholas’s fingers.

Nicholas smirked, chuckling as he feels Connor's body beg for him, "You capable of more?" He looks to Gavin.

Gavin nods before talking, "I'm embarrassed about creaming the second I entered Connor, but I'm still horny."

Nicholas grins, "Excellent."

Connor perked up a bit at that and let Nicholas take over.

Nicholas hums in thought before letting Connor go, stepping away from him.

Gavin watches with intrigue.

"Huh?"

Connor looked up at Nicholas and Gavin curiously, stumbling between them.

"Do you trust me, Connor?" Nicholas asks as he reaches up to remove his tie.

“Always.” Connor answers, wondering what it is that Nicholas is planning.

"Do you remember our safeword?" Nicholas continues, stepping forward, tie held out in both hands.

Gavin raises a brow.

Connor nods.

"Sumo." he answers, eyeing the tie.

"Do you consent to wearing a blindfold during sex?", Nicholas steps closer, gesturing to the tie as he tilts his head.

Connor has never tried being blindfolded before but now he's curious.

He nods a little too eagerly.

Nicholas hesitates before sighing, shaking his head with a smile before approaching Connor and fastening the tie over his eyes.

"Is that comfortable?"

"Yes." Connor answers, finding Nicholas' arm as his Thirium Pump is pounding with excitement, it's regulator straining.

"Good." Nicholas chuckles softly, kissing Connor's nose affectionately.

Connor giggled, scrunching up his nose.

Nicholas grins, he adores Connor. "Okay, now on you knees, Baby." He commands.

Connor obeys, carefully falling to his knees. He looked back up, wondering what Nicholas is thinking of.

Nicholas caresses Connor's face, his other hand gently playing with Connor's hair.

Gavin is intrigued by the picture and wonders if he's about to watch Connor getting skull fucked into orgasming - 

It's an attractive image in his head and has him hard again already.

Connor sighs happily, leaning into his touch. He wants to be filled so bad but he also wants to be good for Nicholas.

"Good Boy, Connor... Now, do you consent to having your hands restricted with a belt?" Nicholas asks next, still petting Connor's head lovingly.

Connor pouted a bit, wanting to touch himself, but he decided to keep being good. He wanted more praise.

So, he nodded and held out his hands.

Nicholas took both hands in his own and kissed them before moving so they were behind Connor's back.

He then used his belt to restrain Connor's arms from the elbow to the wrist. It was a bit tight, but not enough to cause damage.

"That okay, Baby?" Nicholas asks, moving round to face Connor again, returning to petting his hair and face.

Connor nodded, fiddling with the belt, “But why the tie and belt?” he asks.

This was all very exciting to him.

"I've had some interesting dreams lately and wanted to try them out... You look very pretty like this, Connor." Nicholas muses, honest, Gavin nods in agreement.

Connor is very pretty like this.

Connor smiles, blushing darkly.

“I guess I wasn’t the only one dreaming.”, He had dreamt about the same thing.

Though… He hadn’t accounted for it to be here, in a bathroom, or with Gavin.

Nicholas grins, "Great minds think alike, huh, Baby?", hands still petting away.

Gavin licks his lips, jealous that Nicholas experiences this and more with Connor regularly. His dick throbs with want.

Connor giggles and nods.

He waits for Nicholas’s next move or touch.

Nicholas stops petting Connor's head and moves back, "Gavin, what do you prefer?" He asks, turning to Reed.

Gavin hums. "Ass I guess, if Connor is cool with that." He mumbled, blushing a little.

Nicholas snorts, "Well, Hun?"

Connor blushes too, “I’m ok. I might have to be prepared though.”

It has been almost a month without Nicholas and not even toys can keep him stretched and open for that long.

Nicholas hums, "Do you have enough lube left to divert it to your primary passage?"

Gavin blushes harder at those words, painfully aroused now.

Connor nodded shyly, his systems clicking and working to produce some down there.

He could hear it faintly dripping on the tiles.

Nicholas smirked, "Good boy." He murmurs, caressing Connor's cheek.

Gavin set about preparing himself, excited.

Connor purred softly in response, leaning into Nicholas' touch again.

He wondered if Gavin would praise him too. It would sound a bit odd from him but it would be better than insults.

"May I use your mouth, Princess?" Nicholas asks, hand gently petting Connor's cheek. Gavin made a noise.

Connor answered by opening his mouth wide - He may have drooled again…

Nicholas chuckled, "Very good boy, Connor, I'll have to reward you later, huh?" He says before feeding the tip of his cock into Connor's mouth.

Gavin near enough came then and there just watching them.

Connor felt his Thirium Pump flutter from that - He very much liked rewards. 

He eagerly took in the tip, licking at it.

Nicholas hummed, closing his eyes and petting Connor's head, one hand secured to the back of the boy's upper throat and lower skull. "Ah... Perfect..." He sighs, tilting his head back. Gavin shifted, waiting for permission to start.

Connor sighed softly, both his weak points being stimulated as his heat throbbed below, aching for touch.

Before he knew it, Connor was rolling his hips again even though there was nothing to get friction from.

"Gav... Take care of him... He needs you..." Nicholas says through breathy moans - Connor's mouth is so soft and warm, all nice, wet and homey feeling.

Gavin nods eagerly and kneels behind Connor, flexing his fingers, "I'm going to start now." He warns the older Android.

Connor nods, lifting his ass up for Gavin.

He moaned softly, waiting for him.

Gavin quickly used some of the lube spilling out to prep his fingers before slowly pushing one in, trying to be gentle.

Connor gasped around Nicholas, slowly pushing back on the finger.

His hips slowly went back to rolling again.

"So good, Connie..." Gavin says, slowly moving his finger in and out after a minute.

"Mhm... Very good..." Nicholas agrees, sighing heavily.

Connor groaned, taking in the praise and the pleasure as he moved to take more of Nicholas in - He wondered if Gavin could find his prostate.

Soon, Gavin had added a second finger and was scissoring Connor's entrance.

Meanwhile, Nicholas had raised his sensitivity levels and had turned on his orgasm blocker - he always tortured Connor, edging the poor thing, but today he decided to hold off on his own too.

Connor's eyes fluttered, pretty noises leaving his mouth.

He wiggled his hips, trying to get Gavin to find his sweet spot.

As Gavin fingered Connor he used his free hand to unbutton Connor's blouse, now groping at his breasts.

Nicholas chuckles, pushing into Connor's mouth a little more, careful and gentle.

Connor gasped upon feeling warm, calloused hands roaming over his chest. It's a lot different feeling from Nicholas' cold, smooth ones but it wasn't bad - It felt very good, actually.

He then moaned softly, feeling Nicholas' dick dragging over his tongue.

"You're so beautiful, Con..." Gavin sighs in Connor's ears, adding a third finger.

Soon he'll be dicking Connor up the ass and simultaneously fingering his wet, hungry cunt - Gavin wanted it so bad he didn't know if he could wait much longer.

Connor moaned at the praise, pushing back to meet Gavin's fingers.

He then moved his head to take more of Nicholas in, whining softly around him. Due to his default sensitivity levels being so high he wasn't too far from being on the edge of orgasming.

"Activate your blocker, Darling, it's still too early..." Nicholas orders Connor, voice soft.

Gavin felt intrigued by this.

Connor whined but obeyed, shivering as he teetered on the edge but never over - No, not until he was given permission.

He just couldn't wait for both his holes to be filled by Gavin and Nicholas.

Gavin soon removed his fingers, "Okay, I'm ready." He announces to the pair.

Nicholas sighs, slipping out of Connor's mouth, "Ready, Angel?" He asks Connor.

Connor nodded eagerly, "Fill me...please..." he begged, wondering how long it'll take for him to reboot after something like this.

Gavin moved, bracing himself on his hands as helped to guide Connor's body over his dick, "Take your time, go easy." He says, patiently waiting for Connor to lower himself on his throbbing arousal.

Connor went slowly, letting Gavin guide him down. He bit his lip, choking on a moan as he slowly took Gavin in. Whimpers spilled from his mouth with each movement. He could feel Gavin breathing behind him.

"Good boy, Connor, we're so proud of you." Nicholas says, caressing Connor's face.

Gavin held Connor steady as Nicholas then spread Connor's legs some more.

"Okay, Baby, I'm going in." Nicholas warms, positioning himself and slowly pushing in.

Gavin held Connor's waist firmly as Nicholas tightly wrapped his arms around Connor's shoulders.

Connor's whimpers turned to shaky moans as Nicholas filled him up. His arms strained against the belt wrapped around them, threatening to rip it apart. 

He felt so full and so good.

Nicholas began to thrust slowly, setting his pace, before Gavin started to set his next.

Both men gasped and groaned, feeling perfectly at home inside of Connor.

"So beautiful, Baby..."

"Doing great, Con!"

"Oh... My Darling..."

"So tight, Con! Perfect!"

"Yes... My sweet Little One..."

The two praised Connor happily, both of them loving every second of it.

Connor moaned and trembled with every thrust and praise. He was already overheating. He rolled his hips, aching for more. He turned his head, trying to find someone to kiss.

He felt so good he might cry.

Nicholas captured his lips, one hand shifting to hold Connor's head close to him.

Gavin grunted, thrusting faster and harder as his orgasm got closer, "Doing amazing, Connor!" He gasps, chest heaving.

Connor hungrily kissed back, feeling Gavin against his neck.

He wondered if Nicholas would be ok with a kiss or two from Gavin.

Suddenly, Gavin moved his hands to grab and grope at Connor's breasts again, bucking up and down wildly.

Nicholas pushed his tongue into Connor's mouth as he too increased his speed, finding Connor's sweet spot.

Connor cried out, muffled against Nicholas's lips before pulling away and looking for Gavin's lips.

"Ni...please, can I?" he asks, tilting his head towards Gavin.

Nicholas can't talk, sending Connor a quick <Sure!> through their link instead.

Connor moaned out his thanks before craning his neck to find Gavin, "G-Gavin...kiss..." he managed between moans, gasping for air.

Gavin eagerly moved to catch Connor's lips with his. He wasn't used to being so affectionate with anyone but Connor was being so adorable and beautiful right now.

Connor groaned softly, kissing back. Gavin tasted like coffee, salsa, chicken and chocolate donuts. There was a faint trace of cigarette too but he didn't mind. He gasped softly when he felt Nicholas's grip on him tighten a little.

Nicholas still had his blocker on but if he got any harder he was going to explode inside of Connor, potentially hurting him in the process - He couldn't risk that.

<Connor, Baby, I'm so close!> He messages his boyfriend.

Connor moaned against Gavin's lips, rolling his hips more.

<Me too! Just a little more!> he answers.

He pulled back from Gavin to say, "Touch me...please...". Didn't matter who, he just needed someone to touch his aching cunt.

Gavin moved a hand down to rub at Connor's pussy as Nicholas fucked it.

It was a weird experience, especially when he started to push in alongside Nicholas' dick, but the noises Connor made in result of it were devine.

Connor whined loudly, grinding against the finger. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, dampening the tie and his own cheeks - He so badly wanted to turn off his blocker, "S-So good! P-Please...more..."

<So good, Baby! Just a minute!> Nicholas praised and promised him.

He, too, wanted to remove his blocker.

Connor whined, body shaking and more tears falling. He hopes the whole precinct hasn't heard them yet.

"Wanna...c-come...please..." he moaned.

He only needed Gavin to find his other sweet spot and for Nicholas to let him turn off his blocker.

<Soon, Baby, soon!>

Nicholas is close too, but Gavin needs more time. Speaking of, Gavin finally finds Connor's other sweet spot, thrusts harsh but sloppy. He's nearly there too.

Connor practically sobs, overstimulated on pleasure, hips moving faster and harder.

He steals kisses from both Nicholas and Gavin, his body shaking as whines and pleas fall from his mouth.

Nicholas watched as Gavin neared his edge before finally gasping out, "Cum for me!", dropping his own blocker.

Both him and Gavin groan as their orgasms hit them almost simultaneously.

Connor wailed and bit his lip hard enough to draw Thirium, throwing his head back as he turned off his blocker as well and felt as if something had burst inside of him.

His body jerked and his arms were pulling at the belt, tearing the leather as a result.

The other two held Connor tightly as he rode out his orgasm, both men huffing and panting softly - Nicholas' LED was a surprising pink fuchsia colour.

As Connor has his orgasm, his eyes fluttered shut and his body slowly went limp against Gavin as his systems readied to reboot again, his chest heaving as he panted. His own LED was also pink.

"You did so well, Baby..." Nicholas sighed, kissing his forehead sweetly.

Moving slowly, he pulled out of Connor and removed the tie, standing up.

Connor remained still, systems taking a bit longer than usual to reboot and cool down. He decided to take that time to save this memory despite having no visuals.

The sounds were good enough for him.

\--

When Connor awakes, he's laying down as Gavin and Nicholas clean up.

Connor already has a butt plug in place along with a dildo, both keeping the evidence of what happened here hidden.

Connor has otherwise been cleaned up, clothing fixed and the belt removed.

Connor's eyes flutter open, he winced softly as he moved. He felt sore already. He squirmed a bit at the feeling of being full with not just toys but also Gavin and Nicholas's cum. His belly feels slightly distended from it. He then noticed that it was dark in the bathroom.

Did he do that?

"Ni...Gav?" he rasped, his voice fizzled out and glitched almost painfully.

Nicholas came closer, "Hey, Sugar... Feel okay?" He asks, voice low and soft.

"Sleepy and sore, but I'm ok." Connor mumbled, making grabby hands at Nicholas like a tired toddler.

He wonders how the precinct had reacted to all of the lights going out all of a sudden.

Nicholas chuckled and scooped him up into his arms, "There was a power grid failure all around this part of Detroit - rumour has it a trucker drove into a power station but there has been no confirmation." He says, sitting down against the wall and hugging Connor close to himself.

Connor giggled softly, snuggling against Nicholas, "Would've been funnier if it was because I came so hard."

"I agree, wouldn't that just make for the funniest headlines though? Android gets fucked so hard he kills the power." Nicholas teases, kissing Connor's forehead.

Connor laughed this time, "Yeah..."

He falls silent for a moment before speaking, "So... What about Gavin?"

He wonders if Gavin might join them again. Maybe they can re-awaken their 'bromance'?

Nicholas chuckled, "He's actually pretty decent after sex." He admits.

"Don't know if this should become permanent, mind you, I never was big on sharing.". As if to punctuate his statement, Nicholas bit at an old hickey on Connor's neck, sucking on it.

Connor sighs happily.

"No more fighting?" he asks as he fiddled with Nicholas' still stained tie.

He wondered if his boyfriend was willing to give Gavin a chance.

Nicholas glances over at Gavin, who is currently cleaning his jeans while cursing and blushing madly, "If he can keep his promise and stops bullying you, sure." He finally says, sighing softly.

"I think he was just jealous I chose you first.", Now that Connor thinks about it, Gavin did have a weird way of bullying him.

Nicholas rose a brow.

"Yeah? Heh, if so, Humans are idiots." He hums in mild amusement.

Connor giggles again, "True… But maybe… Maybe Gavin could be different this time..." he trailed off, looking at Gavin.

"Want to ask him out? I wouldn't mind an open relationship if it made you happy, but do know you'll never be wearing anything with a collar ever again, in that case." Nicholas asks, smirking.

Connor blushed.

"I can live with that but...um...I don't know how to ask him out..." he says bashfully.

He still remembers how much of a disaster he was trying to ask Nicholas out.

Nicholas chuckles.

"Gavin!"

Gavin looks over, "Yeah?" He frowns slightly, hand stilling.

"Connor wants to ask you something." He says, his voice smooth and calm.

Gavin walks over, albeit awkwardly due to how damp his crotch is from cleaning his jeans at the sink.

Connor breathes, fiddling with Nicholas's tie to ground him.

"T-Thank you for um, joining us. For making me feel good. So… We were wondering if um, m-maybe… You'd... Uh.. Wa-want-to-join-our-relationship! Ah! You-you-can-always-say-no!" Connor stammered, words rushed at the end.

He squeaked and buried his face in Nicholas's chest, unsure if wanted to see Gavin's face should he be rejected.

Gavin gave a soft, awed laugh.

Was Connor always this cute?

"I'd love that!" He says.

Nicholas smiles warmly, nodding approvingly at Gavin.

Connor peeked up at him, perking up. "Really? Promise you two won't kill each other over me?" He asks.

He wonders if Hank would approve of this.

Nicholas hums, nodding, "I think I can reign in my secret serial killer side." He teases.

Gavin snorts, "Cute, Nicky."

Nicholas chuckles.

"Yay!", Connor claps happily.

He would bounce too but he didn't want to nudge the toys inside him yet.

It was nice to see them get along for once.

"Now, shall we get going?" Nicholas asks.

Gavin sighs, "I guess."

Connor clings onto Nicholas, feeling too sore and tired to walk.

"Carry me?" he asks, yawning softly.

"Of course, Little One." Nicholas smiles warmly and stands up, keeping Connor close to his chest.

With that, they left the bathroom - Nicholas taking Connor down to rest in repairs, saying Connor had experienced a panic attack as a result of the black out.

Colin sighs softly, "Wish you had said something at the time."

"Sorry, was a bit preoccupied." Nicholas shrugs, laying Connor down on a bed.

Connor had fallen asleep by then. When he felt Nicholas pull away, he grabbed his arm and whined in his sleep. The repairs place was cold and he wanted warmth.

Nicholas chuckled, sliding in beside him and holding him close, "Wake us up in three hours?" He asks Colin.

Colin nods, "I'll stay quiet."

\--

When Connor next awakes, it's to a notification from the DPD's Girls & Fem private group chat;

|Teena Chai [1:34pm] - 

Somebody lose a bra in the bathroom?|

Attached was a picture of a red bra with a black lace trim hanging from a coat hook on a bathroom stall door...


End file.
